


What We Live For

by whimsicality



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Flangst?, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, and having inappropriate reactions to things, kind of, really this is Shepard being head over heels for Liara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: Thresher Maws, Reapers, and Death itself can't keep her out of the game, but some light engineering work proves to be Shepard's literal downfall.





	What We Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "It's not supposed to bend that way!"
> 
> Work title stolen from the song by American Authors.

Liara is staring down at her in horror and Shepard can’t stop laughing. It is not an appropriate reaction to the situation but her brain hasn’t gotten the message. It also hasn’t started processing the pain yet, for which she can only be grateful.

“It’s not supposed to bend that way!” Liara says, shock fading enough for her to react. She falls to her knees, hands fluttering around Shepard’s leg – which is _definitely_ not supposed to bend that way – and Shepard finally stops laughing, her mouth softening to an affectionate smile.

She hasn’t seen Liara so off balance since she came back to life to discover her former lover was now well on her way to being the most terrifying secret-broker in the galaxy. It’s endearing, a reminder of the brilliant but awkward archaeologist she rescued what feels like a lifetime ago. She loves all sides of Liara, always will, but it’s nice to know that the Reapers and the war and Shepard’s death haven’t completely changed the woman she wants to spend the rest of every life with. 

She reaches out and catches one of Liara’s flailing hands, using it as leverage to pull her in for a kiss. It’s not as long as she wants, just when Liara is relaxing into it, soft lips and wet heat, Shepard’s brain suddenly realizes that her leg is bending all sorts of ways it isn’t supposed to, along with myriad bumps and bruises from her fall, and starts screaming at her, pain lighting up her nerves until she’s gasping with it. 

Liara pulls back, all concern, and Shepard starts laughing again, eyes watering. “I can’t believe I broke my leg trying to fix your electrical system. Wrex and Garrus are never going to let me live this down.”

Her lover rolls her eyes as she pulls a communicator out of her pocket, muttering about military mentality and adrenaline junkies and Shepard lets her head tip back against the wall, aching ribs still shaking with laughter. 

She certainly never thought she’d be here when she ignored her moms’ wishes and signed up with the Alliance. Never could have pictured joining the Spectres, menacing AI’s out of legend trying to end all life in the galaxy, or actually dying in an unexpectedly impermanent way. And she definitely never would have guessed she’d get the worst broken bone of her life while helping her alien girlfriend fix up her secret Shadow Broker lair. 

Liara is barking commands into the communicator, darting looks at Shepard that are an equal mix of worry and exasperation, and Shepard grins. Baby Shepard, all nervous and eager in that recruiter’s office, had no idea how lucky she was going to be. But now, older than she feels, older than her own body, she knows just how much she has to be grateful for.


End file.
